minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1.15 "New World Update"
1.15, the first release of the "New World Update", is a major Java Edition update by QuickWhitt7. It was announced at MINECON Live 2019 on September 28, 2019. There were many snapshots and several pre-releases before 1.15 was officially released on March 17, 2020. Additions Blocks ;Trash Bin * Nine storage slots * Permanently deletes items placed in it when "Empty" button is clicked * Right-click to open ;Chair * Comes in all wooden variants, cobblestone, and Nether Brick * Players can sit in one like a minecart ;Bedside Stand * Emits a certain light level * Has 9 slots for storage ;Titanium Ore * Spawns in certain biomes below y=34 in veins from 2 to 6 * Mineable with a Stone Pickaxe * Drops itself (must be smelted) ;Block of Titanium * Crafted using 9 Titanium Ingots * Purely a decorative block ;Grandfather Clock * Crafted using 4 Titanium Ingots, 1 Glass Pane, and 1 Clock * Keeps track of the in-game time, both in Survival and Creative modes ;Blueberry Bush * Spawns in forest biomes * Yields up to 5 Blueberries Items ;Titanium Ingot * The result of smelting Titanium Ore ;Titanium Axe, Shovel, Sword, Hoe, and Pickaxe * Slightly stronger than Iron tools, but not as strong as Diamond tools ;Blueberry * Heals 1.5 hunger points when eaten ;Backpack * Crafted using 8 Leather * Gives the player an extra 27 slots of storage to work with * Can be dyed Mobs ;Owl * Spawns only in forested biomes * Comes in three skins: Snowy, Saw Whet, and Barn * Drop 1 to 2 feathers when killed * Have 4 HP ( ) * Passive ;Withered Slime * Exclusively spawns in The End * Have 10 HP ( ) * Deal anywhere from 2 to 4 damage * Deals the "Wither" effect * Hostile ;Cave Creeper * Exclusively spawn underground, mostly in caves * Have 10 HP ( ) * Deals a considerable amount of damage to stone-based blocks * Hostile * Gray-skinned and Granite-skinned variants Gameplay ;Enchantments * Water Climber - applies to leggings, makes the player ascend water twice as fast * Rapid Fire - applies to bows, fires arrows 0.7% faster per level * Wisdom - applies to swords, up to 2.5 times more experience killing mobs * Sharpshooter - applies to bow, shoots fully charged arrows at double the speed unaffected by gravity * Poison Aspect - applies to swords, poisons target for 7 seconds * Aerodynamics - applies to swords, flings opponents 3 blocks into the air * High Jump - applies to boots, jump one block higher per level ;Advancements * Art Connoisseur - place a painting (5 XP) * Musician - collect all music discs (500 XP) * Instant Bacon - kill a pig with Lava (5 XP) * Indie Publisher - sign a book & quill (10 XP) ;Sounds * Muffled effect when underwater * Water droplets in caves * Waves crashing along a Beach biome * Bow drawback * Sword sheathing and unsheathing Miscellaneous ;Paintings *Scream (based off of the late 19th century painting of the same name) and 2 paintings based off of Van Gogh's work added Changes Blocks ;Anvils * Now have new 3D models that correspond with each variant * Now last slightly longer ;Beacon, Cake, and Furnace * New 3D models Items ;Apples * Now have a 1 in 500 chance of falling from a tree as a Granny Smith Apple. It is purely decorative. ;Flower Pots * Break when hit by an arrow ;Enchantments * Enchanted items with Fire Protection float in lava Mobs ;Slimes * Come in three more colors: Pink, Light Blue, and Orange ** Purely decorative and will still drop Green Slime * Small Slimes will spawn in Peaceful Mode ;Bats * Have a 0.5% chance of dropping 2 Leather ;Villager * Two new professions: Musician and Redstone ** Redstone – sells Redstone-related items ** Musician – sells music discs, jukeboxes, and note blocks Gameplay ;Foliage * Leaves are now 3D and look more realistic * Water now comes in slight waves Miscellaneous ;/tp * Now has an optional "dimension" parameter for teleporting to the Overworld, Nether, or End ;/gamerule * /gamerule PVP - toggle PvP combat, for use in servers only. True by default. * /gamerule TNTExplosions - toggle whether TNT affects the terrain. True by default. Category:Fan Made Updates